Triggered memories
by dangling-hearts
Summary: Danny Morgan lives in Ireland and is the head of the department responsible for the recapture of Sirius Black. But he has no memory that how great a part Sirius Black had played in his life because he doesn’t know that he is James Potter.


TITLE: TRIGGERED MEMORIES

DISCLAIMER: No need to tell anyone that I am not Rowling. She won't have time to write fanfics; she writes the original ones. Also that song doesn't belongs to me its written by Charles Lamb.

SUMMARY: Danny Morgan lives in Ireland and is the head of the department responsible for the recapture of Sirius Black. But he has no memory that how great a part Sirius Black had played in his life because he doesn't know that he is James Potter. 

The distant rumble of traffic filled the warm summers air as a bespectacled man walked down a neat street. He had jet-black hair and was wearing white shirt over blue jeans. A black jacket was slacked casually over his shoulder. His lips were moving as he hummed a tune to himself, which he had just heard.

__

I have had playmates, I have had companions,

In my days of childhood, in my joyful school days,

All, all are gone, the old familiar faces.

Quite abruptly the man let out a bitter laugh as he thought of the song he was singing. How ironic it was that there was nothing in his life that was old and familiar. The laughter had not quite died down from his face when he reached the front door of a suburban two-story house. As he entered it his ears were greeted by a blast of music. Rolling his eyes he turned the music system off muttering to himself "he would never learn". 

Danny Morgan worked in the police headquarters and was leading the search of the mad mass murderer Sirius Black. They have received reports from England that Black might be in Ireland but until now they have not heard even a whisper of his presence in Ireland. British's Police was probably only guessing; its not like they really had any idea about Black's whereabouts.

Danny had just turned the television on and was changing the channels when his housemate Jake Granger entered the house. Jake has curly brown hairs and deep brown eyes. He was Danny's friend for almost fifteen years. He had met Jake when he had just recovered from coma and was still kept in hospital. Jake was also there because he had an accident on his motorbike. There friendship had grown stronger over the years and four years back they have decided to become housemates so that they can cut down the money that was needed for rent. Although Jake's family was in England but Ireland have been his home for almost sixteen years. 

"Hey guess what Dan?" Jake said sitting on the couch beside Danny "Martin, you know my elder brother, has finally decided to visit me. His wife Helen and his daughter are also coming. I hope it is not a problem with you cause they would stay here." Danny could note the excitement in his friend voice. He knew Jake was very close to his brother Martin Granger and had longed to meet him and his family. Unfortunately his job was quite tough and he hadn't to visited his brother for many years although Mr. Granger had visited him (without his family) about four year's back.

"Of course it's alright with me Jake." Danny told him. "I don't mind them for a couple of weeks. How long are they gonna stay here?"

"Just a month." Jake replied, he was now grinning widely. "Thanks a bunch pal, you are great. I can't wait for them to get here already and you know I have never met their daughter." Jake added dreamily.

***

"Mum, are we really going to visit Uncle Jake?" Almost sixteen-year-old Hermione asked her mother with faked enthusiasm. Without waiting for an answer she already knew she went on. "I can't wait to see him Mum but I really can't go." She would rather spend her time with the Weasleys. 

"I can't see the reason why you couldn't go dear." Helen Granger told her daughter as she rummaged in the wardrobe. "Your father wants you to go with us and your uncle would be delighted to meet you."

"But Mum I thought I could go to Ro…" Hermione began nervously but her mother cut across her angrily. "You are always coming up with that excuse. I can't see the reason why you return to us every summer if it has to be only for a few days."

"I am sorry." Hermione sighed, admitting defeat. "I will come with you and we will spend the whole month together. But will you let me spend the rest of my holidays with them?" 

"Oh ofcourse dear." Her mother smiled as her anger with her daughter disappeared. "I must tell your father that you agreed. Oh how happy he would be!" Hermione smiled as her mother bustled happily out of the room to inform her husband. She knew her parents thought that she wouldn't accompany them and would choose to spend her holidays with her wizard friends. But then her parents knew nothing. They didn't know that Hermione was not sure whether Weasleys would spend their holidays at the Headquarters or in the Burrow. Burrow; she look forward to, but she dreaded the prospect of returning to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It has never appeared much welcoming but with Sirius gone too she was positive that it would be gloomier than ever. 'Don't think about him' Hermione scolded herself as she didn't want to cry right now (she always felt like crying whenever she thought of him). She just couldn't help it when she thinks about how his life had ended and what his death would do to Harry-his best friend. 

The Grangers prepared to meet Jake and on 6th of July they reached the airport. Hermione had been looking forward to their flight, as it had been more than five years since she last traveled through an air plane (not that she hadn't traveled through air). By the end of the journey she decided she would rather fly on a broom, as it didn't cause your ears to go deaf. Jake was already there to greet them and to take them to his house. He seemed really happy to have them for a month and was delighted to meet his favorite niece. When they arrived at the house Jake showed everyone their room. Hermione's room was a nice one, supplied with all the things she might need for her comfort. Although it was small but it had a nice view of a well kept backyard.

At around 9'o clock Jake's housemate came. Hermione was sipping a cup of hot chocolate when he entered but it was all down her front as she looked at the new arrival. He looked familiar, really familiar. Infact he looked just like Harry if he was given some extra years and his eyes were changed to hazel instead of green. He seemed rather taken a back by Hermione's reaction. With a jolt she realized that she was staring at him with her mouth open. She quickly shut her mouth with a snap and apologized. 

"Uh—I am sorry I didn't mean to stare but you err—looks kinda familiar." He was still looking confused. Well that was the best she could do. But to her relief he gave her a warm smile and said,

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize."

"Well Danny," Jake said loudly ending the awkward conversation, "this is my niece Hermione, and they are Martin and Helen. And he is my friend and housemate Danny Morgan." Jake said pointing towards everyone in turn. The introduction was followed by an enthusiastic conversation, which in turn was followed by a delicious dinner during which everyone helped themselves with two or three helping of everything. Hermione noticed that both her uncle and his friend were interesting people with lots of knowledge on various topics. As she went to bed that night she found herself glad of her decision of accompanying her parents.

Well how was this chapter? Boring? Well yes it was the first one and hopefully I will be able to get out more interesting one. Reviews good and bad, both are appreciated.


End file.
